


say you won't let go of me

by pixnyaha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Hogwarts AU, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Are Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixnyaha/pseuds/pixnyaha
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase met for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. Percy is a pure-blood and Annabeth is a muggle-born. This is is the story of how they grow, learn and fall in love.





	say you won't let go of me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net

**11 years old**

"Is this seat taken?"

Percy looked up at the pretty blonde haired girl who had just entered the compartment. She was about his age but she didn't look nervous at all, which surprised him. It was their first year at Hogwarts, and they were on the train for the very first time. To say that Percy was nervous, was an understatement.

"It's free," he gestured at the empty seat. "You can sit."

She smiled at him and sat. They slipped into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Percy, who had severe ADHD, couldn't keep still. He bounced his leg and tapped his fingers on the windowsill and messed up his hair so much that-

"Are you ADHD?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask. Her mother had always encouraged her curiosity. You know, the few times she was actually around.

"Yes. Why?"

Annabeth shrugged, "You were fidgeting. I wondered. That's all." She hoped she hadn't been rude. The last thing she needed was to make an enemy on the very first day at her new school. Not that she couldn't take this guy.

"Keep talking," Percy said. "I can't handle the silence. I'm Percy, by the way."

"Annabeth." She smiled at him as she held out her hand. He shook it.

"Are you Muggle-born?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" she frowned at him.

He smiled and she saw that his front teeth were a bit crooked. "I am all knowing."

She snorted at that. "Are you hoping for Ravenclaw then? I am. And besides, my mother would definitely approve."

He thought it over. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.

"I don't really care. As long as I'm not in my father's house."

"Your father's a wizard?"

"Yeah, and so is my mom. But since he left us before I was even born. So I guess you could say I don't want anything to do with him."

"What house were your parents in?"

Percy wondered why she was so curious. "Hufflepuff. Both of them. Why do you care?"

"So you're a pure-blood?" she asked, ignoring his last comment. "Aren't pure-bloods prejudiced against muggle-borns? I read about it. Does that mean-"

"Not all pure-bloods are like that. Sure, I'm a pure-blood, but that doesn't mean I automatically hate you. Is everything you know about the wizarding world from books?"

"Pretty much," she said. "But you can help with that right?"

Percy stared at her. She was looking right into his eyes. What color could they be? She wondered. They seemed to be a beautiful mixture of blue and green. Always changing colors to look like the sea at dawn, during a storm, and by moonlight. She decided she'd call them his ocean eyes.

She asked again, "Right?"

He looked at the window. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I could help."

 

\---

 

Annabeth finally felt the nerves hit her. As she walked towards the sorting hat she tried her best to stop shaking so much and forced herself to confidently sit on the stool to be sorted. Just before she closed her eyes she saw Percy looking at her.

_Well... let's see. Would do very well in Ravenclaw, of course. You have the intelligence. Hmmm... You would fit into Gryffindor as well... ambition... oh, yes...you'd do well in Slytherin... but perhaps Hufflepuff wouldn't quite fit no..._

Annabeth thought about what Percy had said. His parents were in Hufflepuff. The sorting hat said she wouldn't have fit in Hufflepuff. Did that mean she wouldn't fit with the only friend she had made here?

She forced herself to calm down. Percy wasn't in Hufflepuff. His parents were. He could be in something else. He could be anything. She didn't know him well enough to know which house he would be in.

_Hmm... well... yes, it does seem to be the best option..._

The hat announced to the whole crowd. "RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers arose from the Ravenclaw table. Annabeth hurried over and quickly took an empty seat. She was sitting next to a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She turned her focus back to the sorting.

By the time Percy was called out, he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He was starving. He should just go sit down with the Hufflepuff's. That's what his mother expected from him, though he personally couldn't care less where he ended up. As long as he ended up somewhere.

"Jackson, Percy!" McGonagall had just called out.

Percy walked over wanting to get this over with. He waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head and closed his eyes.

Now...this is tough...smart, but not like the Ravenclaws... resourceful, but not like Slytherins...loyal but lacks Hufflepuff's patience... Gryffindor... yes it does fit the best... yes, I think...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy was shocked. He wasn't in Hufflepuff? Sure, it's not like his entire family was Hufflepuff, but it had been expected... He was a Gryffindor. He was sitting at Gryffindor table. And sitting at the Ravenclaw table was Annabeth, hidden from his view by the heads of the Hufflepuff's.

He suddenly wished he were in Ravenclaw.

 

\---

 

Annabeth was excited.

She saw Percy enter the greenhouse for Herbology with the rest of the Gryffindors. His eyes found hers immediately and he rushed into the seat next to her.

"Hi." Percy smiled as he sat down. "I haven't seen you since Sorting! It's all that stupid hat's fault, separating me from my best friend!"

Annabeth felt shocked."I'm your best friend?"

"Well, you agreed to let me help you. You don't seem like a person who would do that. But you did it for me. We will obviously have a great friendship." he said matter-of-factly. "Don't you agree?"

She considered. He was right. She had never liked asking for help. But she had asked Percy. She smiled widely and said," You're right. Besties?"

"Besties." he agreed, nodding. "Oh, boy. You have no idea what you just signed up for."

"Should I regret signing up?"

He smirked at her. "You'll see."

 

**12 years old**

 

"... and I'll be in the crowd, cheering you on, I mean, how bad could it be? You're great at Quidditch."

"You're just saying that," Percy grumbled. "How do I know you're not just lying to be nice?"

"I don't lie!" Annabeth protested. "That's Hazel. Hazel lies to be nice. Not me."

"Whatever," Percy said slumping against the trunk of a tree.

Annabeth looked straight into his ocean eyes. The past year had involved a lot of arguments and getting in trouble with Percy but she never regretted having Percy as her best friend for a second. He was always there for her and never let her down. Together they had made a lot of friends in pretty much all of the   
Houses. Hazel and Frank and Grover in Hufflepuff, Reyna and Jason and Rachel in Ravenclaw, Piper and Thalia and Leo in Gryffindor and Luke and Nico and Bianca in Slytherin. But, Annabeth wasn't as close to any of them as she was to Percy.

"Look, Seaweed Brain. You are going to go on that field tomorrow and win. You're the best seeker I know and if by some miracle I'll get to be a Chaser next year for Ravenclaw, I know I won't want to go against Gryffindor with Thalia, Piper and you on the team. The other Houses will be ruined. And if you can't see that you will be chosen tomorrow, then I need to come up with a new insult for you. Seaweed Brain obviously can't be right if you don't have any brains."

"Shut up, Wise Girl." he said, but he looked a bit better anyways.

And when he hugged after that, well, Annabeth would be lying if she said that her heart did not skip a beat.

(Because it obviously did not skip a beat.)

 

\---

 

Percy just could not stop staring at Annabeth.

They were sitting in the library, during the Christmas holidays and neither of them had gone home, so the library was empty.

She was sitting with her legs crossed, and her eyes were focused on her book. Her hair was loose and framed her face in perfect princess curls and god, he really needs to stop staring at her.

She looked up at him, finally, and noticed his piercing gaze on her. He blushed and she smiled at him. She closed her book.

"I'm bored," she announced.  
Percy looked at her, shocked. Annabeth Chase was bored? In a library?

"Y-you're bo-bored?" He asked.

"Yes," she said nodding, noticing his shock. "Very bored. Enough that I'm actually considering to play someone's favorite game..."

"You'll play chess? But you hate that I always beat you."

"Yes, you beat me. In a way that I don't think I could ever figure out, but I'm willing to play. I do like the game."

Percy did not respond. He would never admit to Annabeth that his winning chess, involved no strategy besides a lot of lucky guesswork and bluffing. He knew she hated losing to him but since she beat him in practically everything else, it seemed fair.

He decided to take advantage of it. After all, it was not often he could see Annabeth Chase stumped.

He gave her a half grin. "It's on, Wise Girl."

 

\---

 

Percy could not calm down.

It was the final match of the Quidditch season. Percy had done well on the Gryffindor team so far. He had managed to catch the Snitch every game and the team was proud of him. It was the Quidditch finals, though. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Thalia and Piper both told him that he'd do brilliantly.

But he was just so nervous. He needed Annabeth. She always gave the best pep talks and although she always ended up insulting him, it always made him feel better. He just needed to see her and tell her every-

There she was.

Percy relaxed when he saw her. She came over and gave him a hug, and told him that he was going to kill it out there. He smiled and full of a new confidence, walked on to the pitch.

The game itself was fairly quick. Gryffindor was thirty points up, but the Snitch was nowhere in sight. Percy saw Thalia try for another goal and cheered when she scored. Piper hit a Bludger at the captain of the Hufflepuff team, but unfortunately, he dodged.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of gold at the end of the pitch. He prayed to every god in existence that it was the Snitch.

He went after it. The other Seeker followed him, but it was too late. Percy caught the Snitch in his fist and the pitch erupted in cheers. Percy felt great and as he met the Gryffindor team for a group hug, his heart soared.

But it was nothing to the way his heart felt when Annabeth kissed him on the cheek after the game.

 

**13 years old**

 

"You can't even deny it, can you? You totally like him!"

"Shshhh!" Annabeth immediately shushed Piper. "What if he heard?"

"He might like you back." Hazel pointed out.

"And he might not!" Annabeth countered. "Just the other day I saw him hanging out with Rachel."

"He hangs with RED all the time!" Thalia insisted while Reyna nodded from next to her.

"Not on his own! He'll be with Jason or Leo or Frank-"

"So, he hung out with her one time. You two, on the other hand, are practically joint at the hip!"

"Why are you all so interested in my love life?" she demanded of the four girls facing her."I'm fine with Percy as just my best friend. Go bother Selina about Beckendorf or something."

"Selina and Beckendorf already like each other. We do not know if Percy likes you. We have to figure it out." Piper said.

"No, you don't," Annabeth said. "Now I need to practice for my match against Slytherin. Ravenclaw needs all their Chasers to have perfect coordination this time."

She stomped away. Oh, and she totally was not thinking about what they had said about Percy.

 

\---

 

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Rachel asked Percy.

Annabeth looked up. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table (no one cared anyway that she was in Ravenclaw) with Percy when Rachel asked him.

Percy looked a bit surprised as he said," Yes. Yeah, of course, I am. You think I'll pass up an excuse to get out of this castle?"

Rachel grinned as she sat down next to him.

"So... would you go with me?"

Percy looked incredulous," To Hogsmeade? Like on a date?"

Annabeth was shocked when Rachel blushed a little. She had always thought Percy was cute, but she didn't think that other girls might think so as well. Rachel was the last person Annabeth would have expected to like Percy. She had always seemed too absorbed in her artwork and Divination.

"Well..."Rachel said." I mean- yeah. But if you don't want to come."

Percy looked at Annabeth as if asking her permission. She smiled encouragingly which disappointed him a little. He knew something had changed between himself and Annabeth. He didn't quite look at her the way he used to. But Rachel was cool and he really liked her. Maybe, things could go back to they were between him and Annabeth.

"Yeah," he told Rachel. "I'll go."

 

\---

 

Percy and Rachel had been dating for nearly seven months. Things were great. Percy liked Rachel and Rachel liked Percy. Piper had even come up with a ship name for them. Perachel. She had told Annabeth that she still liked Percabeth way better. Their third year was almost over. As Percy and Annabeth poured over their Charms books, he suddenly asked her.

"What do you do without me?" he wondered out loud.

Annabeth frowned. What was going on in that Seaweed Brain of his?

"Why?" she asked she leaned back against her chair. She noticed he had spelled the levitating charm -Wingardium Leviosa- wrong. She corrected it for him.

"I was just wondering," he told her truthfully. He could never lie to Annabeth. "I've been spending a lot of time with Rachel. What do you do when I'm with her? Do I spend too much time with Rachel?"

"Rachel is your girlfriend." Annabeth pointed out. "And I'm your best friend. But you're not my only friend. I can hang with Pipes, Hazel, Thals, Bianca, and Reyna. I'm not helpless without you."

"Annabeth Chase? Helpless? Is that even possible? I don't think so. I was just thinking that if it was the other way around-"

"You'd be lost without me. You'd be sulking all alone while I'd be kissing my boyfriend."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Annabeth was suddenly embarrassed. Sure, she was only thirteen. But, she saw Percy and Rachel kissing all the time and Selina and Beckendorf as well. But she had never kissed anyone before. It made her feel strangely innocent and inexperienced compared to her best friend.

"No," she said. "Does it matter?"

"Well, you don't want your first kiss to be with someone totally disgusting." he pointed out. "You should have your first kiss with someone you trust, like me."

Annabeth nearly choked on her own spit.

"You want to kiss me?"

Percy's blush was so deep, he resembled a tomato. Annabeth couldn't help but think about how cute it was.

"No! I mean- that's not what I meant. I don't want to kiss- I mean- I'm sure you're a great kisser but-"

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain," she said, laughing. "I know what you mean." She grinned at his discomfort. Her voice turned softer as she said," But if you wanted to give me my first kiss, I think I'd be okay with it."

"You would?" he said uncertainly.

"Mhmm." she hummed in response.

She felt something change between them. Like, she could feel an electricity running between them. She knew what it meant, at least for her. She never wanted it to end.

And he must have felt it as well because Percy broke up with Rachel two days after that.

 

**14 years old**

Percy, Jason, and Thalia walked onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the first of September. They were his cousins (on his absent dad's side, though) and he and his mother had spent the entire holidays at their huge mansion with their alcoholic mother and temperamental father. Percy had a great time over the holidays, but he missed Hogwarts and wanted to see Annabeth as soon as possible.

"Do you see Annabeth?" Percy asked Jason.

"No," Jason replied. "But I see Rachel."

Percy leapt behind Jason. "Quick! Hide me!"

"Get off me!" Jason replied irritably, shoving Percy away, into Rachel's view. Percy gave her a small wave and a close-lipped smile. She turned away hastily, pointedly ignoring him. Percy dropped his hand, disappointed. He did like Rachel, just not in a girlfriend-boyfriend sort of way. She was upset when they broke up, but Percy had thought she'd get over it pretty quick.

Apparently not.

"Why'd you dump her anyway?" Jason asked him. "You seemed like you were doing great. She was pretty upset when you broke it off."

Percy shrugged," I just couldn't see myself with her forever. Best to break things off before they got too serious."

"And you like Annabeth." said Jason matter-of-factly.

Percy shoved Jason roughly. "Dude! Shut up!"

"It's true," said Jason, as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal. Percy wanted to punch him.

"Hey, guys!" Percy and Jason both jumped at the sudden sound of Annabeth's voice. "How were the holidays?"

Percy grinned at her. "Great," he told her. "Wanna find a compartment?"

Annabeth nodded, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. As he was being dragged off, he saw Jason smirk at him and mouth I told you so.

 

\---

 

Annabeth didn't know how much more of this she could take.

It was getting worse. Every time Percy hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, held her hand or even looked at her, she felt like she was about to spontaneously combust. She just could not stop staring when he got off the Quidditch pitch, his hair more messed up than usual, or when he pulled his sleeves up in the   
library revealing his well-muscled forearms.

Maybe it was because he was single again. Or maybe it was just because she was in love with him.

With Percy Jackson.

Her best friend.

So, yeah. She was screwed.

She thought about it sometimes. When he was tickling her and she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Or helping her with her Potions work, the only subject he was better than her at. Sometimes he'd tell her a really corny and stupid ocean joke and she'd just be thinking I love you. I love you and I'm right here. Can't you see me?

Like he was right then.

"Hey," he said. "Why don't oysters give to charity?"

"Because they're shellfish." It was a joke he had told her only about a million times and yet, she still smiled every time.

She stuffed her sandwich down her throat. She needed to get to Quidditch practice, fast. It was the only place Percy couldn't follow her, besides her common room, anyways. She needed some time away from him.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

She looked at Luke Castellan, a Slytherin. He had just appeared at her shoulder. Thought they were in overlapping groups, she didn't really know him well. She had never liked him that much.

"What?"

"Oh-" Luke said hurriedly. "I was just wondering if you'd ever like to go out with me. On a date."

Annabeth considered. It didn't take too long. Percy was debating whether to just chop of Luke's head or to let Piper hit him with a Bludger in their next game against Slytherin.

"No, thanks."

Percy heaved a sigh of relief. Luckily, Annabeth didn't notice.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "And why not?"

Annabeth guessed he wasn't used to rejection from girls. "You're just not my type."

"But-" he tried to argue.

"She said no." Percy butt in. Annabeth glared at him to stay out of it but he ignored her, glaring at Luke. "Just go away, Luke. She's obviously not interested."

Luke walked away, dejectedly. Percy then turned to look at Annabeth.

"What was that all about?"

 

\---

 

Percy couldn't stop shaking.

Bianca.

He had been visiting Nico and Bianca over the summer holidays (Nico and Bianca's mom was friends with Percy's mom) when it happened. Bianca had been crossing the street to get them take out from a Muggle restaurant when a drunk driver had crashed into her. She was declared dead in minutes.

It had come out of nowhere. Percy couldn't believe it had happened so ordinarily. It was the type of thing that could have killed any ordinary muggle, but Bianca had been a witch. She had to go in a more, well, magical way, right?

Nico had barely spoken to anyone since it happened.

Percy's mom had been shocked. Percy's mom had never graduated from Hogwarts. After her parents had died and left her no money, she had gotten pregnant with Percy and never went back to Hogwarts. She had only been sixteen. She had settled quite well into Muggle life, not finding a place in the wizarding world, and had even snapped her own wand. She had remarried Percy's abusive ex-stepfather, who had hit both of them, and Percy suspected, even forced her into bed with him. Gabe had died of scrofungulus when Percy had just turned eleven, which suited both of them well.

Annabeth was at the ceremony. He held her hand as she cried. By the time the ceremony was over, she had stopped crying, but Percy could tell she was still close to it.

She met his gaze. He got the message she was sending him. He found a more private room with her.

She finally spoke. "A drunk driver?"

He nodded mutely.

"That's so... ordinary." Percy wanted to kiss her. If this wasn't proof that they were soulmates, he didn't know what was.

Percy watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," he wiped the tear from her cheek. "That's enough crying. Bianca wouldn't want you to be so torn up over it."

He realized how close they were. Annabeth suddenly looked up at him with a sort of challenging look in her eyes. She saw him looking at her like she was the only thing worth looking at in the world and she just wanted to kiss him.

They leaned in, and their lips met in the middle.

It took a while for Annabeth to process what was actually happening. But when she did, fireworks exploded in her head and all she could see and feel was Percy and Annabeth felt complete.

 

**15 years old**

 

"So... Jason totally likes Reyna, right?"

"Totally," Annabeth said. "And Hazel and Frank are so adorable together."

"Exactly!" Percy agreed enthusiastically. "And Piper."

"What about Piper?"

"I think she likes Leo. She keeps giving him these looks."

"Good. Cause, he's been crushing on her forever."

"Anyone else pairing off?" Percy asked.

"Only Thalia and Luke, I think," she said. "I don't know what she sees in him. He's good looking but-"

"What?" Percy complained. "Annabeth you're only supposed to think I'm hot! There's no room for anyone else."

Annabeth grinned and kissed him. She loved that she could do that now.

"I wonder if our friends gossiped about us like this," Percy said. "I think I was being pretty obvious."

"You went out with Rachel nearly an entire school year! That doesn't really say Annabeth I really like you."

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I have you now."

They were in their fifth year and they mostly only had time to talk in the library. They had too much work. But they still had some time with friends. Nico had been doing better than he was just after Bianca's death but he was still sort of broken. Annabeth decided to keep an eye on the younger boy in case he needed someone. And Annabeth couldn't help but notice that Nico -if he wasn't looking at the ground- was usually looking at Percy.

In the same way, that Annabeth had been looking at Percy for what seemed like forever.

So, she and Jason cornered Nico one day at dinner and interrogated him.

"Let's not beat around the bush- are you gay?"

Nico looked like a poor deer caught in headlights.

"What?"

"You heard me, di Angelo. Are. You. Gay."

Jason said, "You can trust us, you know? We're your friends and stuff."

"I've never told anyone before. But, yeah, I am. Gay, I mean. How did you know?"

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should say what she was thinking, but she did it anyways.

"The way you look at Percy."

Nico looked terrified as he said, "Oh no, Annabeth, I would never- ever- try to break you two up, I mean, I don't-"

Annabeth almost laughed at that. "Nico, calm down. I'm not mad."

Jason decided to butt in. "I'm sure there are plenty of nice gay guys at Hogwarts - Like that Solace kid, what was his first name-?"

"Will," Nico said. "He's in my year."

"Do you like him?"

Nico blushed. "No! Shut up!"

Annabeth laughed. She felt good. At least Nico didn't need to keep this secret to himself anymore.

 

\---

When Nico di Angelo started dating Will Solace, they entire school talked about it for days.

Percy wasn't any different. He spent all his time with Nico teasing him relentlessly. Percy and Piper had actually come up with a ship name for them. Solangelo.

Christmas was fast approaching. Percy saw all of the teachers helping out with the decorations. He even saw Hagrid move this gigantic Christmas tree into the Great Hall. He wished he could stay at the castle, but that would mean not seeing his mom.

Percy had even invited Annabeth over to his house. She was really excited to meet his mother as Percy's girlfriend for the first time.

"I'm nervous, though," Annabeth told him. "Is your mom super protective?"

"Definitely," Percy said. "But my mom loves you, and she was fine with me dating Rachel. Why would she have a problem with you?"

"I'm just worried. Your mom means so much to you."

"You mean everything to me. Don't you know that?"

Annabeth looked at him, eyes rounded in surprise. "I mean everything to you?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Yes, Annabeth. I love you."

She kissed him. Percy didn't think things could get any more perfect.

"Percy?" she asked him, a bit breathlessly.

He hummed in response.

"I love you, too."

Well, Percy thought, they just did.

 

\---

 

"I'm gonna fail."

Percy was slumped up against the bookshelves in the library. Madam Pince had long since given up trying to keep them to stay quiet in the library. As long as he didn't make too much noise she wouldn't bother them if they talked.

"You'll be fine."

"No," Percy insisted. "I'll fail and end up unemployed because I failed my O.W.L's and-"

"Look on the bright side," she told him. "Besides, you're not going to fail. You're great at Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"If only I was like you." he continued. "You're a genius."

Annabeth leaned back, giving up on concentration. She was stressed and so was Percy. They hadn't had time to relax in days and Annabeth couldn't remember the last time she and Percy had like, gone on a date. Percy was running his hands through his hair and biting his lip and Annabeth just wanted to kiss him senseless.

So maybe she was a bit more hormonal than usual. Whatever.

"Speaking of jobs and your geniusness-"

"Geniusness isn't a word Percy."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

Annabeth had given it a lot of thought. She knew that Percy, was nowhere near deciding, but she had always preferred to plan ahead of time. Before she found out she was a witch, she had always wanted to be an architect. Like her real mother, Athena was. But she was a witch. She had always also liked the thought of being a doctor. Helping people. Annabeth figured, the closest to that in the wizarding world, was to become a Healer.

"I've thought about it."

Percy looked at her as if to say And?

But Annabeth didn't want to think anymore.

So she didn't.

The OWL's passed quicker than Annabeth would have thought they possibly could and Annabeth was relieved.

She couldn't believe that they were almost out of Hogwarts. The next two years would pass in a flash.

Then she looked at Percy and thought that as long as he was with her, she could handle anything.

 

**16 years old**

 

"Did you get your letter yet?"

Percy and Annabeth were on the phone. Though Percy was a pure-blood, his mom had never graduated from Hogwarts. So he had always been more used to the muggle world than most wizards. So, yeah, he could use modern technology without blowing up his apartment.

"No," Annabeth told him. "But I see it coming."

"Me too." He stared at the Hogwarts barn owl that was obviously carrying his results.

Annabeth was rambling on the phone.

"I messed up Potions, I just know it. You've always been better at it-"

Percy didn't pay her any attention. He ripped open his letter and read it. The words sank in. He was alright! He had done well in everything except History of Magic and who needed that anyway? He had gotten Outstandings in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

Annabeth, of course had done brilliantly. All O's except in Potions. She knew she had messed that up.

Percy and Annabeth spoke about their grades over the phone until Percy said, "Annabeth. I've been made Quidditch captain! Awesome, right?"

Annabeth congratulated him, while inwardly cursing. Gryffindor team was always really good. Percy would make them even harder to beat.

"Ravenclaw better watch out for us." he said.

He could practically feel her smirk as she said, "Oh, yeah. We're waiting."

 

\---

 

Percy was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table when he got the news.

He was arguing with Thalia over whether the Aguamenti Charm was better than the Summoning Charm in a fight.

"It's Aguamenti," he insisted. "You could drown your opponent."

"Figures," Piper said. "You like anything water-related."

Just as Percy was about to Percy, owls soared into the Great Hall delivering news to the students. Percy ripped his own letter open, eager for news from his mom and found something much different.

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We regret to inform you of the death of your mother, Sally Jackson. She died at 2:34 A.M. on November 13th in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in her sleep._

_We are aware that you had not been informed of your mother being diagnosed with scrofungulus, a fatal disease that spreads through sexual contact. She had been diagnosed only recently and did not make it long enough to send word to you._

_She passed on everything she has to you, her only son. We have made your uncle Mr. Zeus Olympia your temporary guardian. He will be contacting you soon. We are sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_  
Healer Pye,  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 

Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this some kind of sick joke? Thalia was staring at a letter of her own in shock.

"Percy," she said in a small voice. "I think you should read this."

He tore the letter out of hands and scanned the letter Zeus had written Thalia, confirming what his own letter had said. His mother was dead. He was alone.

Percy still couldn't believe it. He left the table and Thalia followed him. They were both crying and Percy was still in a state of numb shock. It was all too sudden. he had Just been arguing with Thalia over something stupid- he couldn't even remember what anymore.

There was a small funeral. His friends all came. His Uncle Zeus and Aunt Beryl had come, Nico's mom, Maria di Angelo had come too. Percy's dad hadn't shown up, although Zeus had told his brother to come, to see Percy at least.

Percy didn't really care that his dad hadn't shown up. He had never really had a father. And now he lost his mother. After years and years of abuse from Gabe, Percy thought that he and mom would live happily and that his mom could find someone else, someone better. But that wasn't going to happen.

And then, Percy got mad, because his mom was fucking amazing and had gone through abuse and rape from Gabe and deserved so much more than the shitty life she got. Percy had already known Gabe had scrofungulus. That was how he died. But how did his mom get it?

...scrofungulus, a fatal disease that spreads through sexual contact...

Percy truly was a Seaweed Brain, it took him so long for him to figure it out. Percy knew Gabe had forced his mom into bed. That's why. That's how she died and it was all Gabe's fault. Just like everything else was.

Gabe.

 

\---

 

"I'm so nervous."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy had gotten better since his mom's funeral. Percy was still mad at Gabe, but like Annabeth had told him a thousand times, Gabe was dead. Percy couldn't do anything about him now.

He was staying at Thalia and Jason's place and yeah, he loved it with his cousins, but god he missed his mom. Annabeth was over nearly all the time. She greatly improved his moods.

"It's just my dad. Well, my stepmom too, but she'll like you. You better watch out for my dad."

Annabeth was taking Percy to meet her dad and her step-mom. Her biological mother, Athena, had left Annabeth's dad when Annabeth was young and Annabeth had barely seen her since. Annabeth's dad had ignored her a lot when she was younger and Annabeth's stepmom had hated her. Their relationship had greatly improved, but it was still a little rocky. Percy was pretty nervous. Rachel's dad had been disapproving of him(which turned out correct since Percy ended up dumping Rachel) and he didn't want Annabeth's dad to hate him too.

But Percy really had nothing to worry about as it turned out. Annabeth's half-brothers liked him because he lost against them in MarioKart (it had been a while, okay?) and Annabeth's stepmom approved of his manners. Mr. Chase had given Percy the whole 'You break her heart, I break you' talk but it wasn't that bad.

That night, when Mr. Chase had asked Percy if he and Annabeth had been using protection, Percy blushed so hard that Mr. Chase agreed that Percy was the best kind of boyfriend that Annabeth could have.

 

**17 years old**

 

Percy and Annabeth had been lying on his bed (making out) when the letters arrived. Thalia rapped on Percy's door announcing his letter's arrival telling them to "Quit making out and get their butts downstairs".

"I'm still captain," Percy said. "Thank god. The prefect's bathrooms are amazing. I'm never going back to an ordinary Hogwarts toilet again."

"You probably just stare at the mermaid during your bath."

"She's annoying. Too flirtatious. Reminds me of Drew."

Annabeth hummed in agreement as she scanned her letter.

"Percy! I've been made Head Girl!"

He looked startled, "What?"

"Head Girl," she told him, shoving the paper in his face. "See?"

"Annabeth, that's amazing!" he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered the last part.

The rest of the day was consumed with telling every single person they knew about the news. Nico had barely looked up, Piper had tackled Annabeth in a hug, Jason had replied with the news "I've been made Head Boy so-" and Reyna kissed him saying that she was really proud of him. Annabeth's dad had been proud and Leo speculated all the things he could get away with now that Annabeth was Head Girl and Jason Head Boy cause "my friends would never sell me out".

After all the commotion ended, Percy and Annabeth sat down on the couch, ready for a movie marathon full of cuddling.

 

\---

 

There he was.

Percy couldn't believe that that man had the nerve to show up a year- a whole year- after his mom's death. Percy had always thought that he didn't want anything from his father but when he finally saw him he realized that he did want something -anything- from his father.

Because Poseidon Olympia was standing in the Entrance Hall, unmoving, waiting for Percy.

Annabeth was gripping his hand. She had been with him when he entered the Entrance Hall. She moved away saying somthing like "give you two some space..."

Percy didn't move.

He had never forgiven his father. Never forgiven him for leaving his mom pregnant and alone on the streets when she was only sixteen and had no family. For leaving her with a son that had been by no definition, easy to raise.

"Perseus."

Percy spoke, surprising himself.

"Don't call me that. It's Percy. How did you even know my name? Uncle Zeus told you?"

Poseidon sighed, "Percy..."

Annabeth took in Poseidon's appearance from afar. He looked like an older version of Percy, with Percy's black hair and ocean-colored eyes and even the same brooding look.

Percy's voice rang out, "No, you can't come into my life seventeen years after you dumped my mom and expect me to be okay with it. I'm not okay with it."

Percy's father wasn't even fazed, "I did love your mother Percy, I have never moved on. I am truly sorry she is gone."

"Then why did you leave? Scared of commitment? Got bored? Couldn't keep it in your pants?"

Poseidon finally had the decency to look upset, "I was scared. I was too young to have a child-"

"So was my mom! And you left her with a disgusting abusive bastard who ended up killing her."

"I thought it was scrofungulus."

"It was scrofungulus. Gabe had scrofungulus. And he was there and he made her do those things with him and-" Percy's voice broke.

"I'm sorry. But think about it this way. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive."

"That's-"

Annabeth marched over to Poseidon. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hi," she said. "I'm sorry to interrupt. You're Poseidon Olympia- Percy's father?"

"Yes."

"So why are you here?" she inquired. "It's not to ask for forgiveness. You know Percy will never forgive you."

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"Annabeth Chase. Percy's girlfriend. And I'm telling you right now- you're not invited to the wedding."

Percy looked surprised, "We're getting married?"

Annabeth frowned at him, "You're breaking up with me?"

Percy rushed to reassure her, "No! I'm not- never. I love you."

Annabeth smiled, "I love you, too."

Her words relaxed him. He turned to Poseidon and asked with forced politeness, "What is your business here?"

Poseidon was jerked out of the Percy/Annabeth show when he said," I came to tell you I'm sorry- I don't expect forgiveness. I will be adding some money to your Gringotts account every year. And when I die, you're my only heir. I leave you everything."

"Thank you. That won't be necessary. I can take care of myself," Percy told him.

"Too bad," Poseidon told him. "I'm doing it anyway. You can't stop me."

Percy almost smiled just then, thinking that at least he knew where he gets his stubbornness from now.

 

\---

 

"Last day." he told her.

"I can't believe it." she admitted. "Didn't we just get sorted yesterday?"

"I know right?"

"Have you decided then? An Auror?" It was something he had brought up a couple of times.

"Yes. I want to help get rid of jerks like Gabe," he paused. "Jerks worse than Gabe."

"I've decided. I'm going to be a Healer. I want to help people."

"That's my Annabeth. I'll go kick villain butt and send the victims to you to be healed." he looked at her with those ridiculously beautiful eyes. Annabeth melted into his arms.

"We could be like a team. Just like we've always been."

They stared at the lake, leaning against the same tree they had before Percy had tried out for Gryffindor Seeker.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something. Say you won't let go of me."

He promised and kissed her. Annabeth felt that she should have known, from the very beginning, that this would have happened anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
